The Confession
by ThatGirl626
Summary: Haven FanFic - What we all wish would happen - Post "Magic Hour (Part 1)" *Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

Part One – Audrey's POV – "The Confession"

I fell to my knees at Nathan's side, rocks and sticks tearing at my skin. I hardly felt them because I was too focused on the bright red blood pooling underneath Nathan's body, and on his skin under my hands which was rapidly cooling. I scrambled trying to feel for a pulse but I couldn't find one. My breath was coming in short bursts and stars swam in front on my eyes. No, I thought, No this can't be happening.

"Nathan!" I yelled, starting CPR, I tried to will the life back into his body. Tears started to flow freely down my cheeks when I realized he wasn't responding. I leaned over him and traced my fingertips across the stubble on his cheek, choking back the sobs that threatened to overtake me.

"Nathan," I whispered, "Nathan, please, come back." I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, blinking back tears.

"You have to come back, Nathan, I can't do this without you, I need you." My head felt heavy so I closed my eyes and lowered it to rest my forehead against his. Images flashed through my mind. The first time I met Nathan, how blue his eyes were when he looked at me and told me I was the only person he could feel….the first time we kissed. In that moment I realized how stupid I had been, pushing Nathan away.

The conversation I had last night with Duke floated through my mind. I had told him that I was done being a martyr and that I wanted to live my life. I cursed myself for going on that trip with Duke because it should have been Nathan. It should have been Nathan helping me discover my past. It should have been Nathan I confessed my feelings too. It should have been Nathan I kissed. I never should have pushed him away because I need him, more than I've ever needed anyone in my life. Something dawned on me in that moment, something that I realized I had been fighting since the moment Nathan and I first met.

I lifted my head searching his face for any sign of life, my tears dripped off my cheeks and splashed against Nathan's lips. I traced them with my fingertips and then leaned down and pressed a light kiss against his mouth.

"Please, Nathan", I whispered, "I love you".

I felt Duke stiffen at my side and then he tentatively put a hand on my shoulder. "Audrey….Audrey he's gone" Duke said, pulling me against his chest as I began to sob uncontrollably. My grief quickly turned to rage and I pushed out of Duke's embrace searching for something or someone to take my anger out on. My eyes met Tommy's and my voice turned cold and emotionless when I asked him:

"What _happened_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two – Duke's POV – "The Search"

I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for Tommy's explanation for Nathan's death. This outta be good, I thought to myself. Sweat had broken out across Tommy's forehead and he tugged his hat nervously from his head, wiping the sweat with his other hand. The guy was clearly trying to get his story straight so I knew whatever came out of his mouth next was gonna be pure bullshit.

"Well see, what happened was…." Tommy stuttered, I rolled my eyes and put an arm around Audrey before she pulled her service piece and shut Tommy up permanently.

"Why don't you start from the beginning" I prompted. "Nathan mentioned to Parker here that someone was going around resurrecting dead bodies?"

"Yeah," Tommy breathed out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, the girl, Noelle, she can bring people back to life as long as she touches them before sunset. Her crazy ass sister, Moira, was going around killing people and making their families pay up to bring them back to life."

"So what happened, Tommy, how did Nathan get shot?" Audrey gritted out.

Tommy took a deep breath and, with his eyes looking anywhere but at me and Audrey, he explained "It was that crazy bitch Moira, Nathan and I came up here and found Noelle. We were taking her to the car when Moira shows up and demands we give her sister back, or else. Nathan told her get lost and then she shot him. I returned fire and she shot wildly back and I think she hit Noelle. I chased Moira but she got away, when I came back Noelle was gone too."

Bull. Shit. Nathan? Telling someone besides me to get lost? I didn't buy it for a second and I don't think Audrey did either because if looks could kill, Tommy would be buried six feet under, or dropped off the side of my boat, whatever works.

"Listen, um, maybe we should split up, you two go look for Noelle since Audrey knows all about fixing them spooky problems, and I'll go see if I can find Moira." Tommy suggested.

"Fine", Audrey said. "Shout if you find anything". Tommy nodded and took off into the woods.

Audrey looked up at me skeptically. "Did you buy any of that?" I grinned back at her "Not a damn word, but I have a feeling you're gonna make me go searching in those woods for a troubled person and her crazy sister anyway".

"Let's go Duke." Audrey said and started in the opposite direction Tommy had.

"Of course, let's go tramping through the woods just before dark looking for a scared troubled girl and her psycho sister, what could possibly go wrong?" I muttered to myself since Audrey was already slipping behind the tree line.

I jogged to catch up with her and we started following a path through the woods. We had barely walked 10 feet when we saw a trail of blood leading into the forest. Moving as quietly as possible we followed the trail a little further until we saw a group of large rocks up ahead. The trail seemed to lead straight to it so this must be where our troubled girl was holed up.

Audrey did her he silent cop speak thing, indicating that she was going around the right side of the rocks and that I should go to the left. I gave her a thumbs up and she rolled her eyes.

I crept up to the edge of the rock pile trying not to make a sound. When I peered up over the edge I saw a girl lying there bleeding from a wound in her leg. I didn't see a gun anywhere so I assumed this was the troubled girl Noelle. Audrey must have figured the same because she slowly came out from behind the rocks on the other side with her hands up.

"Noelle, my name is Audrey and I'm here to help you. How badly are you hurt?"

I stayed hidden behind the rocks keeping an eye out in case Noelle was hiding a weapon or her nutcase sister found us. The girl looked up hesitantly at Audrey before answering "I…I'm ok, I think. The bullet just grazed my leg". Audrey examined the wound. "You'll be ok but we need to have that looked at, do you know where your sister went?" Noelle shook her head no. Audrey looked up at me and motioned me over. "This is my friend Duke, we're going to help get you back to the car and get that leg looked at."

"Ok" Noelle said pushing herself up. We had Noelle up and were walking back towards the house when Noelle stopped suddenly. "Wait is that cop still there?"

Audrey and I exchanged a glance before we both asked at the same time "Which cop?"

"The one who shot at me and that other cop!" Noelle said looking back and forth between us.

Audrey immediately released Noelle and pulled her gun. "Quick, Duke, get her back to the clearing, I'll cover you." I scooped Noelle up and carried her out of the woods and set her down in the back seat of the car. I scanned the clearing near the house but didn't see anything.

"Noelle, I need your help", Audrey, said looking down at Nathan. "I know about your trouble, that you can resurrect people. Can you help my friend?"

"Yes, Noelle said, of course, I just need to touch him before the sun sets." Audrey and I looked up and saw that the sun had already started its decent. Moving quickly we each got an arm around Noelle and helped her towards Nathan's body.

The sound of a gun being cocked froze us in place.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three - Audrey's POV - "Time is Running Out"

"Not so fast, _sister_, just what is it you think you're doing?"

I followed the sound of the voice and looked to my left at the gun that was pointed at the three of us, and, behind it, the woman I was guessing was Moira. Her clothes were streaked with dirt from hiding in the forest and her hair stuck up wildly but the scariest part of her was her eyes. She regarded us with a cold stare but I could see the anger and malice brewing behind them. Slowly, so Moira wouldn't notice, I shifted Noelle so that Duke now carried all of Noelle's weight leaving me free to reach for my gun.

"Moira, we need your sister's help." I said, "Our friend has been shot and we need Noelle to touch him before the sun sets"

Moira's cold eyes turned towards me. "And why would I let her do that? She's only good for one resurrection a day, why should I let her waste it on some cop?" A slow smile spread across her lips "I'm trying to run a business here you know." Moira took a few steps closer, keeping her gun trained on us. "You two, real slowly I want you to toss your weapons over there, then, go sit down behind the car with your hands on your head". I turned to Duke and nodded, reaching for my gun and tossing it in the leaves where Moira indicated, Duke did the same with the knife from his pocket. I still had the gun in my ankle holster and I'm sure Duke had more tricks up his sleeve. We propped Noelle against the car and slowly lowered ourselves to the ground. Moira, keeping her gun trained on us, turned to her sister.

"Look at you" Moira sneered. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you ruining everything I've worked for".

"Moira, please, you have to stop this. You're hurting people!" Noelle pleaded. Moira lowered the gun, forgetting about Duke and I, and took the last few steps towards Noelle so that she was only inches from her face.

"Yes you stupid, pathetic excuse for a sister. Yes I'm hurting people and if you weren't so weak we could kill more people and ransom them to their families."

I looked at Nathan lying so still in front of me, and I knew what I had to do. The only thing keeping Nathan from coming back to life was Moira. I didn't care if I got hurt or even killed in the process, heck I was going to disappear in a matter of weeks anyway. My eyes met Duke's "Get Noelle out of here" I mouthed to him. He nodded, understanding what I was going to do.

While Moira was still distracted berating her sister, I shot my hands forward, snatching onto the wrist that she held her gun with and pulled her to the ground with everything I had. Duke jumped up, got an arm around Noelle and half carried half dragged her around towards the back of the house. But I couldn't focus on where they went because the next thing I knew Moira used the fist that wasn't trapped in my grip and landed a punch that made me see stars. My eyes blurred and then came into focus just as she was about to land another punch. I moved at the last second and her fist connected with the ground instead of my face. I wrenched the hand holding the gun and Moira cried out releasing her hold on the gun. But Moira wasn't about to give up yet, she threw her body weight against me and knocked me off her then dove for the gun. I managed to grab hold of her waistband and drag her back but she flipped over and backhanded me. I slammed my knee into her stomach and she doubled over in pain. I dove for the gun but only managed to knock it a few feet away before Moira grabbed me and flipped me on my back her hands going to my throat. My hands latched onto hers trying to break her grip but the adrenaline had made her ridiculously strong. I looked around frantically for something to hit her with when my eyes caught sight of the sun, mere minute away from slipping below the horizon. I was running out of time to save Nathan. Spurred by the thought of Nathan never waking up, my hands felt the curve of a rock and I snatched it up and slammed it into the side of Moira's head. Stunned she fell off me and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Duke!" I called, "Duke, get Noelle over here, the sun is about to set!" I sounded frantic even to my own ears. Duke helped a limping Noelle out from behind the house, and brought her over to where Nathan lay on the ground. He helped lower Noelle to the ground, and she pulled back Nathan's shirt to touch his wound. I was so focused on what was happening with Nathan that I didn't hear Moira get up, I didn't hear her get the gun, it wasn't until Duke looked up and yelled "Audrey, watch out she's got the gun!" that I realized this wasn't over. This bitch just would not die.

I jumped to the left just as I heard the gun go off and a bullet whizzed by my head. Moira was lining up to take another shot at me when I heard a gun blast and Moira slumped to the ground, a bullet wound in her head. I turned and saw Duke with a still smoking gun in his hand. He crossed the distance to me in two long strides checking me for injuries. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine" I said and looked to where Noelle was frozen, her fingers inches from the wound on Nathan's stomach. But her eyes were focused on her sister's limp body a few feet away.

Tommy had said she could only resurrect one person each day. Now there were two people dead. One of them her sister and the other a man she barely knew. I looked up and saw the sun about to set and knew we had only seconds left. I looked to Duke pleading with my eyes for him to do something.

Duke looked at me for a moment before sighing and turning to Noelle.

"Noelle, I know that's your sister over there and you don't know Nathan at all. But he's a good man, he helps people. People like you. I know this is hard but you have to save him"

Noelle looked at her sister for one last, long, agonizing moment before turning her attention back to Nathan. She touched her hand to his wound and immediately cried out in pain when she took the wound on herself. I watched in awe as the wound faded from Nathan and blossomed on Noelle's stomach before finally vanishing just as the sun set in front of us. I grabbed Duke's hand holding my breath while I waited for any sign that Nathan was alive. Finally I saw his chest move as he took in a breath. I slumped to the ground beside him, the breath I had been holding leaving in a ragged woosh. All the adrenaline seemed to rush out of my body leaving me exhausted. But none of that mattered….because Nathan was going to live.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four - Nathan's POV - "Wake Up Call"

I struggled to open my eyes and managed to slightly crack them open. At first, all I saw was bright white light, but slowly it faded to the soft glow of twilight. My ears buzzed with a piercing sound as I fought to shake off the last of this sluggishness I was feeling. Blinking away the last bits of blurriness, I saw, what appeared to be, a curtain of beautiful, light gold threads swaying back and forth. I reached up and touched them, momentarily distracted by how soft they were. All of a sudden the world came back to me in a rush, my eyes focused, the buzzing sound disappeared and I was back. I looked up to where my hand was running through soft blonde hair and attached to that hair was the most beautiful face I've ever seen.

"Audrey" I said continuing to stroke the lock of hair between my fingers. Tears started to flow down her cheeks and I lifted my other hand to cup her face, brushing away a tear with my thumb. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I'd lost you" she said, lifting a hand and placing it over the one I held against her face. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better now that you're here." I said, pushing the lock of hair I'd been playing with behind her ear. I noticed a bruise forming on the side her face. "What happened here?" I asked, searching her face, her neck, and her arms, with my hands for other injuries and finding small cuts and bruises everywhere. She flinched and pulled back when I touched an angry red welt on her neck. I pulled my hand back, thinking that she didn't want me touching her but she quickly grabbed my hand and put it back on her neck. I gently traced the red mark before letting my hands wander over the curve of her collar bone. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath and when she opened them again there was unconcealed heat there.

"Someone tried to stop me from saving you." She said, shifting so that her chest lay against mine, her hand going to my hair.

"Why Parker, I had no idea you cared so much." I said

"I do." She murmured leaning closer.

"Must've been quite a scare."

"It was." She said closing the distance between us and brushing her lips against mine.

My lips moved against hers and when I tried to part her lips with my tongue she didn't resist. I let my tongue explore her mouth, tasting her. It made me wonder what the rest of her tasted like. My hands drifted over the small of her back and then down to squeeze her perfect ass. She moaned against my lips and I took that as a request for more. In one move I pulled her body so that she was straddling me and sat up, wrapping her legs around my waist. She let out a surprised giggle.

Honest to God, Audrey Parker giggled.

"I like that sound" I said pulling away to kiss her behind her ear and on her neck pulling her shirt free from her pants and letting my hands explore the bare skin on her back. "You should giggle more often."

Someone shuffled their feet in the dirt near us and I heard them clear their throat. "Um guys….we're still standing here you know?" Duke said. I shot him an angry glare but didn't let go of Audrey. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed Noelle standing there looking past us. I softened my face and asked her "Are you ok Noelle?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She said, but clearly she wasn't. Her leg was bleeding, and, when I followed the direction she was looking in, I saw her sister's still form on the ground. That must've been who tried to stop Audrey from saving me. I met Audrey's eyes and saw the fear that hadn't quite left them yet. "I'm ok." I whispered to her and she nodded. I turned my attention back to Duke.

"Noelle needs to get to the hospital, think you can handle that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Nathan, no problem man." Duke said, "What about Audrey, she could use a doctor too."

"I'm fine," Audrey said, not looking at Duke. I frowned.

"I'll take care of her Duke, just get Noelle to the hospital." I said giving him a hard stare. The fact that Duke thought I didn't know how to take care of Audrey irritated me.

"Yeah I bet you'll take care of her" Duke muttered under his breath, but I heard him.

"What was that Duke?" I asked, "Nothing" he said and turning helped Noelle limp down the hill to his truck.

I turned back to Audrey, "Do you have your cell phone, I should call Dwight so he can drive up here and help with the clean up." I said, referring to Moira's body still laying just a few feet away. Audrey handed me her phone and I punched in the number. Dwight answered after two rings "What's up chief?"

"I've got a clean up for you, I'll text you the coordinates."

"No problem chief, I'm on my way". Dwight said and hung up.

I texted Dwight and handed the phone back to Audrey. We were still sitting on the ground, her legs wrapped around my waist, and even though I knew there were about fifty other things we should be doing, there was only one thing I wanted to do at that moment. But I at least had to clear up one thing.

"What happened to Tommy?" I asked.

"He said he was going to look for Moira but I think he ran away, Noelle told us he was the one who shot you. What happened?" she asked.

"I had a feeling that Tommy was up to something so I decided to search his trunk…..I found a bolt gun Audrey"

She sucked in a breath. "Tommy is the bolt gun killer?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, he caught me looking in his trunk and that's when he shot me."

"I can't believe Tommy is the psycho going around killing women for their parts and he was under our noses the whole time". Audrey started to shake with rage.

"Hey," I said raising my hands up to cup her face again, "there's no way you could have known. The guy is a cop, he knows how to cover his tracks. We'll catch him, Audrey, I promise" I said bringing my hands back to rest on her hips.

"I'm just glad you're ok" she said and then glanced down as if just realizing we were still sitting on the ground and she was sitting in my lap. She looked up at me with a mischievous look in her eyes. "How long do you think it'll take Dwight to get here?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "Twenty, thirty minutes maybe, why what did you have in mind Parker?" I teased her.

"Well, there's no one trying to kill us at the moment" she said rotating her hips against me, "I think we should take advantage of that, don't you?" Audrey leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to my lips before leaning back and looking up at me with desire in her eyes.

I licked my lips because they had all of a sudden gone very dry, in fact my whole mouth was dry. It took me a few seconds to process what she was asking but once I did, I nodded slowly.

"Um…yeah, I mean sure if that's what you, yeah….oh fuck it" I gave up trying to come up with something smooth to say, or even coherent for that matter, and scooped Audrey up and practically ran towards the house. Audrey giggled again and I almost stopped right there, the ground was looking like a good enough spot. But I kept it together long enough to walk up the few steps to the porch, kick open the door and then we were falling on the couch with her underneath me.

At first we were nothing but a tangle of lips, hands, and skin, tearing at each other to get our clothes off. I stopped when she was finally naked underneath me so I could take in the sight. And it was a beautiful sight. I slowed things down because it had been so long since I'd been able to do this with anyone. And this was Audrey, the woman I loved. I dipped my head to her breast and circled one nipple with my tongue lightly, nipping at the tip before moving over to the other breast to pay it the same attention. Audrey cried out and her breathing became more erratic. I began to slowly move down her body placing feather light kissed down her stomach and against the inside of her thighs. I brushed a finger through the curls between her legs and down to slowly circle her clit. Audrey moaned and her head fell back against the cushions. I lowered my head and replaced my finger with my tongue, licking circles around her clit. I groaned, God she tasted like honey. Audrey's cries were becoming more frequent and her breath was coming in short bursts. "Nathan, please" she begged, fisting her hands in my hair. I smiled and pushed a finger inside her, moving it in the same circular motion as my tongue. It wasn't long before I felt her thighs start to shake and then she was coming, her muscles pulsing around my finger. I climbed up her body and rested my weight on my elbows. "Are you ok, you want to keep going?" I asked her. "Yeah" she nodded stroking her hands up and down my back. I pressed a kiss to her neck, and then her collar bone. Then I pushed inside her and stilled almost instantly. She felt so good. So tight, and warm and wet, and it had been so long since I'd done this, I knew I wouldn't last long. Finally I was able to move again and I began thrusting in and out of her. Audrey wrapped her legs around me and clung to my back as I picked up the rhythm. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a couple minutes I felt Audrey start to shake and I knew she was going to come again. "Come for me Audrey" I gritted out, and then she was coming around me and I let go and came with her.

When my vision finally cleared and I floated back down to Earth, I lifted my head up and looked into Audrey's half open eyes.

"I love you Audrey"

"I love you too Nathan"

The End


End file.
